Learning Marlene&Sirius
by May Gaunt
Summary: Cansada dos comentários machistas de seu melhor amigo Sirius Black, Marlene resolve lhe dar uma lição que ele jamais esquecerá. Ela o enfeitiçou. Agora, Sirius terá que enfrentar o mundo feminino enquanto descobre novos sentimentos por Marlene McKinnon.
1. Capitulo um

Capitulo um.

Aquela fora a gota d'água para Marlene McKinnon. A morena pisava violentamente no chão, como se tivesse vontade de quebrá-lo, e ignorava os chamados do garoto de cabelos negros que a seguia. Suas vestes estavam encharcadas e suas botas cobertas de lama. Sirius Black continuava a chamá-la, mas vendo que de anda adiantaria, ele agarrou o braço da garota e a virou para si. Ela tentou empurra-lo, mas ele era bem mais forte.

- O que diabos você quer, Black? - Perguntou ela com agressividade.

- Marlene, não seja tão imatura, pelo amor de Merlim!

A garota, indignada, soltou-se dele, por fim.

- Como queria que eu reagisse? Meu melhor amigo dizendo que 'garotas não são boas ou ágeis o bastante para o Quadribol'. - Imitou ela, em tom debochado.

Sirius apenas cruzou os braços e deu um sorrisinho de canto, o que a irritou ainda mais.

- Marlene, entenda, vocês garotas não agüentariam uma única partida! Vocês têm a vida fácil, nunca tem grandes problemas! Vamos Marlene, as garotas são o sexo frágil.

A expressão facial de Marlene parecia mostrar sua opinião sobre aquele comentário ridículo. Ela abriu a boca, pronta para dar uma dura no maroto, mas se conteve e respirou fundo. Sirius arqueou a sobrancelha, desconfiado, quando ela sorriu.

- Tem razão Sirius. Nossa vida é uma moleza! Somos fracas, sentimentais... Você tem toda a razão.

E sem mais dizer uma única palavra, Marlene se virou e continuou a andar, deixando Sirius para trás, confuso e desconfiado.

\\

- Não devíamos estar aqui, se formos pegas será detenção até o resto do mês e eu sou uma monitora!

- Lily, amor, cala a boca e procura o livro!

Era quase meia noite quando as três amigas saíram, discretamente, do Salão Comunal e foram até a biblioteca, mais precisamente na Ala Restrita. O canivete especial de Sirius, que Marlene afanara do dormitório masculino, fora usado para abrir a porta, sem causar nenhum ruído. Juntas, Marlene, Emmeline e Lily procuravam certo livro de feitiços que, uma vez, a primeira vira na casa dos Potter.

- Marlene, anda, vamos voltar!

- Lily, relaxa! Temos que dar uma lição naquele machistazinho filho da mãe. - Murmurou Emmeline e Marlene sorriu, concordando. Voltou a procurar pela prateleira o grosso livro dourado, intitulado 'A Magia de educar seus filhos - Saiba mostrar quem tem a varinha'. Seus olhos azuis percorriam todas as capas com rapidez, até que Emmeline berrou algo que se assemelhava a 'olha aquilo lá'. As outras duas se viraram e Marlene simplesmente começou a dar pulinhos, arrancando o tal livro das mãos da amiga.

- Maroto ferrado com onze letras! - Exclamou ela, como se estivessem fazendo palavras cruzadas. As outras duas riram e sussurraram.

- Sirius Black!

\\

James Potter acordara na mesma hora de sempre aquela manhã, e sentia que aquele dia seria tão monótono quanto todos os outros. Resolveu permanecer deitado, apenas ouvindo os roncos de Peter e os murmúrios de Sirius, que se rastejava até o banheiro. Ouviu a porta se fechar. Ouviu o chuveiro ser ligado.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH CARALHO! - E definitivamente ouvira o berro também.

Todos os marotos se levantaram, um tanto atordoados, e entreolharam-se, assustados. James foi o primeiro a falar.

- Padfoot? Ta tudo bem?

Sirius somente gritou de lá de dentro.

- EU NÃO TENHO NADA NO MEIO DAS PERNAS!

Peter abafou uma risada, mas tornou a ficar sério assim que viu o olhar que Remus lhe lançava.

- Ahn, Padfoot? - Tentou James, parecendo desconcertado. - Tudo bem não ter uma anaconda, mas qual é cara, ter um... Ahn... Ter a masculinidade pequena não é tão ruim assim. E você devia ter superado faz tempo!

- NÃO É ISSO SEU MERDA! EU NÃO TENHO NADA NO MEIO DAS PERNAS! NADA!

E assim, Sirius saiu do banheiro, revelando... Bem, revelando o vácuo no meio de suas pernas. Como um passe de mágica, a porta do quarto dos garotos se abriu e Marlene entrou, acompanhada de Lily e Emmeline. Todas desataram a rir quando Sirius se virou, tentando cobrir, bem, cobrindo o nada.

- Eu acho que o Sirius perdeu alguma coisa.

- Com certeza não foi o machismo. Por enquanto.

Sirius encarou Marlene, que olhou para Lily, que desatou a rir e se apoiou em Emmeline, que virou o rosto para não ter um ataque.

- VOCÊ!

Ela apenas riu.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COMIGO, MARLENE?

- Ontem você disse que nós tínhamos a vida fácil, lembra? Bom, resolvi te mostrar essa tal vida fácil, senhor Black. Ou deveria dizer, senhorita Black?

As garotas riam, sendo acompanhadas entusiasmadamente por James e Remus.

- Seus porcos traíras, parem de rir!

- Bom, estamos atrasadas para o café. Nos vemos no Salão Principal, Siricutica.

E assim, Marlene fechou a porta, em tempo de ouvir Sirius berrar algo que o horário não permite dizer.

\\

- Eu não posso acreditar que ela fez algo desse tipo! - Exclamava, pela terceira vez, um Sirius mais do que irritado.

- Você a provocou, cara. Eu te disse pra nunca provocar a Marlene! - Respondeu James, risonho. - Mas não era preciso fazer isso. - Acrescentou James, apertando o lugar onde a 'masculinidade' de Sirius deveria estar, encontrando apenas meias. Gargalhou quando Sirius o empurrou para o lado, visivelmente nervoso.

- Tira essa mão boba daí, veado! Não jogo no seu time.

- Não joga mesmo. No meu time todos têm...

A última coisa que James viu foi à varinha de Sirius apontada para si, antes de ser erguido no ar. Ainda ria quando Sirius lhe colocou no chão, a contra gosto.

Sentaram-se junto às garotas, que tiveram um acesso de riso ao ver Sirius. Emmeline jurava que Lily havia colocado todo o mingau para fora, e pelo nariz, enquanto ria.

- Então, sente-se melhor amor? - Perguntou Marlene, mas Sirius simplesmente a ignorou.

O café da manhã foi bem tranqüilo e ninguém desconfiava de nada. Alguns apenas acharam estranho o fato de que Sirius Black ignorava avidamente a melhor amiga, Marlene McKinnon, que parecia, ao mesmo tempo, risonha e desconcertada.

Dumbledore não comparecera ao café, e isso não passou despercebido pelos garotos.

- Provavelmente está no Ministério. Mamãe disse que ele e papai estavam conversando com o Ministro sobre você-sabe-quem.

Marlene mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar para sua saia. Era do conhecimento de todos que a família de Marlene recusara-se a servir o Lorde das Trevas e agora todos corriam grave perigo de vida. Sirius percebera a preocupação nos olhos da morena e, como estava sentado ao lado dela, passou seu braço pela cintura da garota, num gesto protetor. Ela agradeceu com um leve sorriso.

Após mais alguns minutos de folga, todos se levantaram, indo rumo a primeira aula do dia, que seria Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Apesar do carinhoso abraço de Sirius e Marlene, durante o caminho, o maroto não conversou com a garota, nem mesmo a olhou nos olhos, apenas caminhou o mais depressa possível e se sentou na carteira com Peter, ao invés de fazer dupla com Marlene, como sempre faziam.

- Bom dia classe. - Disse o professor Tunga, com sua voz asmática. - Um ótimo dia para feitiços mais avançados. Vão adorar esse. Bem, treinaremos em duplas. Potter e Evans e, por favor, senhorita Evans, tente não machuca-lo muito dessa vez. Lupin e Meadowes, ora vamos querida, o garoto não morde. - Essa última causou um acesso de tosse em Remus e um de risos em James. - McKinnon e Black, os dois para o fundo da sala, estão mais avançados do que o resto da turma. Quem tem par, comece com o feitiço na lousa, quem não tem, para frente, sim?

Marlene se posicionou e olhou para os lados, e vendo que não havia ninguém muito perto, voltou-se para Sirius, que já lançara o feitiço. Ela desviou.

- Sirius, pare de bancar o bebê e fale comigo! - Disse ela. Um novo feitiço quase a acertou. - Eu sei que tirei o que você mais preza de você, mas você simplesmente passou dos limites.

- Eu simplesmente disse a verdade, Marlene. Garotas são fracas, só servem para uma diversão ou outra... - Sirius simplesmente levantou vôo, batendo na parede com força. Os olhos da morena estavam estranhamente vermelhos.

- Ótimo ataque Marlene! - Exclamou o asmático, digo, professor.

Sirius se levantou, irritado, e atirou uma pá de feitiços em Marlene, que se desviou de todos e se protegeu com um escudo, por precaução.

- Se pensa assim, porque então é amigo de uma garota fraca como eu?

- Fui seu amigo por pura pena.

Marlene o encarou, furiosa, mandando outro raio de luz para ele.

- Pena de que, Sirius? Pena por eu ser uma garota?

- Pena por você ser uma rejeitada que nunca teve um único encontro na vida! - E finalmente conseguiu atingir Marlene, não só com as palavras, mas também com o feitiço. A morena foi violentamente jogada para trás, batendo a cabeça na parede e caindo no chão. Lily correu até ela, acompanhada pelo professor e mais alguns alunos, que assistiam a cena, assustados.

- Lene? Você está bem? - Perguntou Lily, ajoelhando-se ao lado da amiga. Sirius se arrependeu do que fizera e se aproximou, cauteloso. Odiou-se quando viu um pequeno corte na testa da morena.

Marlene não respondeu. Tinha os olhos marejados por lágrimas, não saberia dizer se de dor ou de decepção, e então, levantou-se, determinada. Não fitou Sirius nem por meio segundo.

- Ala Hospitalar. - Murmurou, recebendo um aceno do professor, que parecia perplexo. Pegou sua bolsa, colocou-a no ombro e, com uma mão na testa, saiu da sala, tentando segurar uma única lágrima solitária.

\\

Marlene não fora a nenhuma outra aula naquela manhã. Apareceu somente no almoço, acompanhada de Lily e Emmeline, e se sentaram na ponta da mesa, bem longe dos marotos. Sirius fitava Marlene tristemente, enquanto bebia seu suco de abóbora.

- Seria melhor se, ao invés de suco, isso fosse Uísque de Fogo. - Disse ele, girando o copo.

- Seria melhor se, ao invés de ficar aqui sentado, você pedisse desculpas! - Retrucou Peter, como se aquilo fosse óbvio.

- De que adiantaria? Ela não vai me escutar. Não vai nem olhar pra mim.

- O que você disse de tão destruidor pra ela? - Perguntou James, comendo o último pedaço de seu rosbife.

- Acredite, você não quer saber. - Finalizou Sirius, virando o copo de suco, enquanto admirava os cabelos negros de Marlene balançarem conforme a garota se afastava do salão.

Para a infinita sorte, ou desgraça, de Sirius, a próxima aula seria História da Magia, e sua dupla era Marlene. Eles não poderiam trocar, pois Binns deixara bem claro que não haveria nenhuma mudança de duplas. Assim, ao chegar na sala, viu a morena sentada na carteira de sempre, e preencheu o vazio ao lado dela. Marlene o ignorou.

- Marlene... - Chamou ele, enquanto o professor começava com seu discurso sobre os duendes. - Me perdoa.

A morena não lhe deu atenção.

- Eu não quis dizer aquilo... Eu não...

- Você é cego.

Sirius a fitou, curioso.

- Cego?

Marlene concordou com a cabeça, mas ainda olhava o professor com determinação.

- Nunca enxergou o que sempre esteve na sua cara.

Aparentemente, Sirius ainda não entendera.

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra você me perdoar?

Passaram-se alguns segundos até que Marlene sorriu levemente e se virou para Sirius.

- O feitiço dura uma semana. Prove que não é um machista imbecil, mas sim o maroto que me fazia rir e me tratava como um igual.

E dito isso, ela pegou a pena e começou a desenhar em seus pergaminhos, deixando Sirius com seus pensamentos. Ele suspirou e fitou Marlene, sorrindo ao vê-la amaldiçoar a franja que lhe caía nos olhos. Ele passaria uma semana enfrentando tudo que uma garota enfrentava, mas no final valeria a pena, porque quando tudo acabasse, ela sorriria para ele, como sempre fazia, e o perdoaria por tudo. Como sempre fazia.


	2. Capitulo dois

Capitulo dois.

O primeiro dia de Sirius sem seu fiel escudeiro não fora tão ruim assim. Para dizer a verdade, ele quase se esquecera desse pequeno detalhe, mas voltou a lembrar naquela mesma tarde, enquanto saía do banheiro nada feliz porque tivera que fazer xixi sentado. Entretanto, alegrara-se com o fato de que Marlene voltara a falar com ele, apesar de perceber que os olhos azuis da morena ainda carregavam uma certa tristeza.

- Você vai sobreviver Sirius, não é tão ruim quanto parece. - Alegava a garota toda a vez que o amigo reclamava.

Após um cansativo dia de aulas e um demorado jantar, todos subiram para o Salão Comunal, onde ficaram conversando sobre o assunto mais discutido do momento: Voldemort.

- Ouvi dizer que ele matou mais uma criança essa semana.

- Ah, não, não foi o Lorde das Trevas. - Disse Peter, tranqüilamente. Todos o encararam e ele ficou escarlate. - Ouvi dizer que foi a Lestrange quem fez isso.

Sirius se mexeu, desconfortável com a informação, o que não passou despercebido por Marlene.

- Esse assunto já encheu. - Disse ela, atraindo a atenção de todos. – Que tal jogarmos um pouco de Bruxo na Mira?

- Bruxo na Mira? - Perguntou uma Lily visivelmente confusa.

- Esqueci que você nasceu trouxa. - Alegou Marlene, como quem se desculpa. Lily arqueou a sobrancelha, mas a morena fingiu não notar. – É simples, ruivinha. Teremos um objeto enfeitiçado e será... Esse lápis! - Explicou, arrancando o lápis vermelho das mãos de Peter. – É, isso serve. Agora, eu preciso de papel...

James tirou um pergaminho da bolsa escolar e o cortou em sete pedaços, entregando-os para Marlene.

- Muito bem. Três serão os Vermelhos, três serão os azuis e um será o auror! Agora, é o seguinte Lily. Entregamos cada um dos papéis e então, abrimos, mas ninguém pode saber de que lado você está. - Todos abriram seus papéis e depois os dobraram novamente. - Agora, colocamos o lápis aqui e ele vai girar.

James e Remus foram os primeiros.

- Você está na minha mira, Lupin. Enfrentará o desafio ou fugirá?

Remus riu.

- Enfrentarei seu desafio, Potter.

- Então, meu caro Moony, comece pela camisa, porque seu desafio é terminar este jogo só de cueca.

Remus corou, mas concordou, tirando todas as peças de roupa até ficar apenas com sua samba canção negra.

- Girando. - Disse o maroto quase nu, apontando a varinha para o lápis.

- Espere! Você entendeu o jogo Lily?

- Acho que sim. Eu tenho que propor um desafio. Mas, e se a pessoa quiser desistir depois de dado o desafio, ou fugir? O que acontece?

- Bem, ai o desafio é decidido pelo grupo, ou você simplesmente paga dois galeões para quitar a dívida. Se não pagar, tem que enfrentar um desafio pior. Você ainda pode desistir de jogar.

- Sou uma Grifinória, Marlene. - A morena sorriu, revirando os olhos. - Gire o lápis, Remus.

Emmeline e Marlene foram as próximas.

- Você está na minha mira, Lene. - Cantarolou a primeira.

- Pode mandar, porque eu não vou fugir.

- Lembra quando eu disse que me vingaria de você por fazer aquilo da última vez?

- Claro, até parece que beijar John foi, assim, essa tragédia. - Debochou a morena.

- Vou ser boazinha. Escolha alguém do grupo e meta-lhe a língua na garganta por um minuto inteiro. Sem direito a parar para respirar. - Todos se entreolharam, com cara de riso.

- Está falando sério? - Admirou-se Marlene, dando um sorriso maroto.

- Pode desistir, se quiser.

- Pegue o seu relógio e comece a contar... - Disse Marlene, virando-se para Sirius ao seu lado, que arregalou os olhos. - Agora. – E antes que Sirius pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, foi calado com os lábios da morena, que lhe beijou com voracidade.

Sirius Black podia ser muitas coisas, mas idiota não era uma delas. Sendo assim, o maroto tocou o pescoço da amiga, apertando com delicadeza o lugar, correspondendo ao beijo com tanta vontade quanto ela. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Era só um beijo, e com sua melhor amiga. Era só um beijo. O melhor beijo de toda sua vida, pensou ele enquanto explorava cada canto da boca de Marlene. Aquele gosto doce, e ao mesmo tempo, apimentado dela o fazia perder a cabeça, percebeu logo. A voz de Emmeline foi ouvida ao longe e os lábios da morena se afastaram dos dele, lentamente. Descobrira que aquele fora o um minuto mais rápido e mais prazeroso de sua vida.

As íris azuis de Sirius fitaram Marlene novamente, e ela sorriu, virando-se para girar o lápis. O jogo continuou, mas ele não prestava atenção. Ao que parecia, ninguém havia notado que seu coração estava batendo mais rápido que o normal e que sua boca ansiava um novo contato com a da morena. 'Minha morena', pensou possessivo. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, tentando tirar tal pensamento dali. Fitou o corpo da garota ao seu lado, vendo-a pela primeira vez como a mulher que era, e agradeceu silenciosamente por estar sem seu fiel companheiro de baixo, ou estaria numa situação realmente constrangedora naquela hora.

\\

- Você não acha que Marlene ter me escolhido pode significar alguma coisa, não é?

Sirius acabara de sair de um longo banho gelado e bagunçava os cabelos, tentando seca-los.

- Acho que não. Você estava do lado dela, acho que se fosse Remus ali teria sido ele. - Disse James, dando de ombros. Um raio iluminou o quarto e o barulho de um trovão o seguiu. Chovia lá fora.

- Onde você está indo, cara? – Perguntou Remus, desviando a atenção de seu livro.

Sirius abrira a porta.

- Vou ficar um pouco lá embaixo. - E saiu, deixando seus amigos um tanto preocupados com o tom usado pelo amigo.

Ele desceu as escadas, vestindo uma calça comprida e blusa com mangas, e estava pronto para se jogar no sofá quando viu que não era o único sem sono.

- O que está fazendo acordada, Marlene?

A morena sorriu levemente para ele e olhou para a janela.

- Odeio trovões.

- Tem medo deles?

Ela concordou com a cabeça, a contra gosto.

- Emmeline me expulsou da cama dela. Bela amiga ela é.

Sirius apenas riu e se aproximou, pegando a mão da morena.

- Anda, você pode dormir comigo.

Ela apenas mordeu o lábio inferior.

- Não sei... Parece estranho.

- Não parece estranho quando é a Emmeline.

- Somos garotas.

- Eu posso fingir ser uma.

Marlene riu. Vendo que perderia aquela batalha, deixou que Sirius a levasse até o dormitório masculino. Todos já dormiam quando eles entraram, pé por pé, tentando fazer o mínimo barulho possível. Acontece que os marotos não eram conhecidos por sua organização e Marlene acabou por tropeçar em um par de sapatos. Tentou segurar-se em Sirius, mas ambos acabaram caindo na cama do maroto. Abafaram risadas.

- Estou começando a achar que fez isso de propósito, Marlene. - Sussurrou Sirius, por cima da morena.

Ela riu baixinho e empurrou Sirius, deitando-se embaixo das cobertas, sendo acompanhada pelo maroto. Abraçou-o como se este fosse seu ursinho de pelúcia predileto e dormiu, minutos depois, enquanto ele a admirava.

Porém, Padfoot não era o único acordado. Peter manteve os olhos na cama do amigo, fuzilando-o com o olhar. Sirius sempre conseguia todas as garotas, mas aquela morena não pertencia a ele. A morena, abraçada a Sirius, de corpo escultural, voz macia e bondade infinita não pertencia ao Black egocêntrico que sempre tinha todas a seus pés. Não.

- Ela é minha. – Sussurrou o garoto gorducho, de modo que ninguém o ouvisse. - E você vai descobrir isso logo. – Completou, e somente se permitiu adormecer quando Sirius, sem mais forças para permanecer acordado, fechou as íris azuis e abraçou a melhor amiga, dormindo com um sorriso na face. Peter prometeu a si mesmo que faria aquele sorriso sumir o mais rápido possível.

Nota: Agradeço a todos que mandaram reviews e peço que continuem mandando.

Bruxo na Mira é, na verdade, Mano na Mira. É um jogo que minhas amigas e eu criamos, cujo o objetivo é descobrir quem é da sua gangue e quem não é, enquanto o policial mata acaba com os ladrões. Para vencer, a gangue deve se juntar e descobrir quem é o Policial, antes que seja tarde demais. É um tanto complicado e tive que mudá-lo para o jogo, mas espero que tenham gostado e entendido, claro.


	3. Bônus

Bônus.

Nota: Um pequeno bônus enquanto o verdadeiro capitulo não chega. Não está uma maravilha, mas eu realmente espero, de coração, que vocês gostem. Neste pequeno 'presentinho' pra vocês, Sirius terá o prazer de lhes confessar algo.

\\

' - Ele está...

- Estranho. – Completei. James que estava sentado há meia hora perto do lago, jogava pedrinhas neste, tentando extravasar sua dor. Suspirei. - Acho que é isso que acontece quando se está...

- Apaixonado. - Foi a vez de Marlene completar. - Lily chorou a noite toda. Ela não admite, mas realmente gosta dele. Talvez até ame.

- Amor não existe. É só uma palavra.

- Amor existe para quem acredita.

- Você acredita? - Perguntei, saindo de perto da janela, ao mesmo tempo que Marlene, e nos sentamos no sofá em frente a lareira. Nevava lá fora. Mas o salão comunal estava vazio, exceto por um primeiranista que subia, agora, para seu dormitório.

Era natal. Eu sempre detestei o natal. Não tinha motivos para isso, eu acho. Ninguém na minha família nunca ligou muito para o natal. Era apenas um dia como outro qualquer.

- É manhã de Natal. - Avisou a morena ao meu lado, aconchegando-se nos meus braços. Eu sempre sentia um arrepio quando ela fazia isso, mas nunca imaginei, nunca pensei que fosse exatamente aquilo que eu tentava tanto evitar.

- É, acho que sim. - Eu respondi, sem muita emoção. Como eu já disse, detesto essa época do ano.

- Sirius... - Ela se virou para mim, me fitando com aqueles olhos absurdamente azuis. Eu senti que as borboletas no meu estomago estavam dançando Tango. Disfarcei, é claro. - Vamos fazer um pacto.

Eu estranhei, claro, mas ela pareceu muito certa daquilo. Tanto, que me obrigou a me sentar de frente para ela no sofá, e pegou as minhas mãos, segurando-as com seus dedos finos.

- Que tipo de pacto, Marlene?

Ela apenas sorriu e pigarreou.

- Eu, Marlene J. McKinnon, prometo a você, Sirius O. Black, que quando eu estiver velhinha e caquética, eu matarei a sua esposa, se ela estiver viva, e assarei tortas com seus restos mortais, para que assim possamos morrer juntos, como bons e velhos amigos caquéticos.

Eu simplesmente não pude deixar de rir. Quer dizer, eu havia dito isso a ela uma vez. Ela estava chorando porque Marcos havia terminado com ela. E eu simplesmente disse que, um dia, nos tornaríamos velhos caquéticos e morreríamos juntos, sentados numa varanda, enquanto conversávamos sobre como Lily e James estavam se reproduzindo feito coelhos.

- Muito bem. Eu, Sirius O. Black, prometo a você, Marlene J. McKinnon, que quando eu também virar o velhinho caquético mais sexy do asilo, dentre todas as outras velhas caquéticas, eu escolherei você. E acrescento que nunca mais deixarei Lily levar você à tal peça de teatro, aquela...

- Sweeney Todd. - Riu ela. Eu lembrava. Ela havia nos contado cada detalhe, encantada com a forma como eles cantavam e atuavam. – É sério que vai me escolher dentre todas as outras velhinhas caquéticas sedentas por uma boa noite de selvageria?

- Claro. Afinal, se tenho que pegar uma velha, que seja uma velha que saiba o que está fazendo.

Ela corou e eu percebi o que havia desenterrado. Soltamos as mãos um do outro com rapidez e o silêncio nos atingiu. Não era estranho quando não tocávamos nesse assunto delicado. Bem, vou lhe contar qual era. Naquele mesmo verão, enquanto estávamos na casa de James, Marlene e eu, bem, nos rendemos ao momento, se é que você me entende. Ninguém sabia nada sobre aquilo. Nós estávamos com quinze anos, James e os outros estavam na sala, dormindo. Nós não estávamos com sono. Subimos para nossos quartos, a fim de tentar dormir, mas quando parei na porta do quarto dela, bem, não pude agüentar e lhe beijei. Marlene sempre fora atraente, com seu corpo escultural, seus olhos azuis e seus cabelos negros caindo displicentes pelo busto. Ambos sabíamos que não havia sentimento naquilo. Era apenas, bem, era apenas para saciar aquela sede de, digamos, conhecimento por anatomia. E, acredite, na manhã seguinte, quando finalmente percebemos o que tínhamos feito, rimos. Rimos feito dois idiotas e resolvemos que não contaríamos aquilo à ninguém. Eu jamais contaria. Principalmente porque, desde aquela noite, eu não havia mais conseguido esquece-la. '

E agora, que surpresa, Marlene McKinnon está dormindo, bem aqui, ao meu lado, mais precisamente nos meus braços, me abraçando como se eu fosse algum tipo de ursinho de pelúcia. Ela está sorrindo enquanto dorme, provavelmente sonhando com algo bom. Eu lhe acariciei a face, que se assemelhava muito a porcelana, e tirei de seus olhos uma teimosa mecha de cabelo. Ela se mexeu. Parecia um anjo, deitada ali, apenas apreciando seus sonhos. Eu tive, novamente, vontade de beija-la. Tive vontade de acorda-la e de te-la, e de lhe dizer que ela era tudo pra mim, que eu não podia parar de pensar em seus olhos, em seus sorrisos, que eu não podia parar de admira-la por um único segundo. Queria dizer a ela que não poderia mais respirar se ela não estivesse ali, ao meu lado, para sorrir para mim e me bater quando eu dissesse algo estúpido. Eu precisava dela ali, me ensinando a diferenciar o certo do errado, como minha família não havia feito. Precisava dela para me tratar como alguém especial, como os Black jamais haviam feito. Mas mais do que isso, eu precisava dela ali, para sempre, porque você, Marlene McKinnon, me ensinou o que é amar, mas acho que se esqueceu de me ensinar a te esquecer. Mas, vendo agora, eu acho que isso é bom. Porque um dia, Marlene McKinnon, você vai se casar, ter uma penca de filhos, mas ainda sim, no fim de tudo, serei eu o velhinho caquético que vai escolher você dentre todas as outras velhinhas caquéticas sedentas por uma noite de selvageria.

\\

Nota: Como eu disse, pequeno e horrível, mas dá pro gasto. Logo vou postar o capitulo. :


End file.
